Talk:Forge/Tricks
Untitled I created this page to clear out most of the clutter for the Forge page because it was becoming overrun with tricks and glitches instead of actually information about Forge mode. If anyone wants to clean this up, go right ahead - that's why I added the clean-up tag. -- Nutarama 06:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Since SoH reverted what you removed, I'm not exactly sure if we should either have this article or remove it. I'ver already contacted an admin so we discuss it. Ascy 'Vamal Light your way with honour! 07:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Importance of Communication Seriously, don't remove such large content from articles. If you have a proposal, post it in the discussion page.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:51, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Auto Geomerge, Auto Interlock, and Auto Float Trick A friend of mine showed me a glitch in Forge that lets players automatically geomerge, interlock, and float nonmovable objects without the complicated processes already widley used. I'll use double boxes for this example, but it works with all static scenery objects. First, make two double boxes and a mancannon. Place the mancannon over to the side. Set one of the boxes to respawn rate 30 (default) and the other box to respawn rate never. Next, while in monitor mode, face one of the double boxes and press up on the d-pad and the A button at the same time (if the box moves or you jump in player mode, you did it wrong). Do this for the second box. Next, take the mancannon and move it near the double boxes, they should be launched by the mancannon, and their forge markers (the little blue glowing orbs next to all forge objects) should be left behind. Next, take the box with the respawn rate 30, pick it up with monitor mode, and hold it still. After a while, the box will respawn inside itself. Once the box respawns, the version you are holding can now be geomerged and interlocked with the level geometry and other objects respectively. Letting go of the object in mid-air will cause it to float. Using the Right Trigger can help angle the object correctly. Be sure that the object is in the right place and angle, once its put down, it can't be held onto. Starting a new round lets the object be held again, but it will lose its auto geomerge, interlock, and float properties. NOTE: THIS ONLY WORKS IF THE CONNECTION HOST DOES IT!!! If anyone who sees this doesn't believe this, try it out in forge mode. I've done it a few times myself. Be sure that the person doing the glitch is the connection host. Do this in a solo game so that you're sure that you are the connection host! Frogger1093 22:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Can we has a video plz? The explanation's a little long. I think I know what some of it is referring to, but there are a few points that could be a bit misleading. I don't have time to elaborate right now -- I'm hoping you'll reply to this (and I'm really hoping there'll be a YouTube link, 'cause this sounds interesting :D) so this shows up in my Watchlist again. DavidJCobb 01:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I don't have any way of capturing/rendering video at the moment. I could make a film clip of this and put it on my file share, but that would mean you'd have to have a gamertag and halo 3 to watch it, and I wouldn't be able to add captions, explanations, etc. I'm actually surprised this hasn't been posted on YouTube yet, but I can't find anything posted that's close to this. ::It's sort of a complicated thing to explain anyway. It really works better if one sees it done or tries it for themselves. =P Frogger1093 00:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, that's the problem -- I can't try it with any certainty of success until it's explained well. :P Lemme tell you how I used to record glitch videos, before my digital camera broke -- I'm not saying I want you to do all this and get me a video... But if you do feel like going through the trouble, it's a good way of getting a glitch video onto the internet with only a TV, a digital camera that can shoot video, and an editing program. It's time-consuming, a little tricky (getting the video just right before editing), but compare the quality of [http://www.youtube.com/user/DavidJCobb#play/all/uploads-all/0/ic7dvoUKnKc one of my Okami glitch videos] to an average digital-camera-aimed-at-TV video, and well... :::Here's how I did that. Set up a chair, and if necessary, a stack of books on the chair. It needs to be high enough that if you place your digital camera on top of the whole thing, it's perfectly aimed at your television. Ideally, you'll want to do this at such a distance that the TV screen fills most of the camera's view, but without parts getting cut off or too blurred. :::Then, get to the point where you'd start the glitch. Pause, and get your camera to start recording. Immediately unpause and perform the glitch as fast as possible, in total silence -- you can slow it down and add annotations (verbal or textual) when you edit the video later, but it's good to have perfect, unaltered audio when you start. Speed is required because most digital cameras can't hold much video -- the camera I used, when it had nothing else on it, could only store about a minute and a half of video. :::Once you've recorded as much as you're able to, connect the digital camera to the computer and copy over the video (which will most likely be an AVI). Since the video will most likely be an AVI, it'll most likely have a massive filesize and no annotations, etc. -- Windows Movie Maker is a free (to my knowledge) and easy solution to the problem. Edit as necessary and save as a WMV (which, I think, is really the only format you can save it as when using WMM). :::At this point, you now have an edited, annotated, non-shaky-camera video of your glitch, without having to spend cash on a capture card or render points. Upload it wherever ya want. :::Now, you certainly don't have to do this. I don't expect you to do this. It's just a little tip, if you ever desperately need to get a glitch video onto the Internet and lack more appropriate equipment for the task. DavidJCobb 01:38, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it's been awhile since I've come onto this, so I hope you still check this page so you can find this. A friend of mine gave me a url link to a YouTube video that explains the whole process. It was uploaded about a week ago, so this should clear up any confusion. ::::Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWi5k-XaTiA ::::Frogger1093 20:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Starting to stress out Hey just to let whoever came up with the automerging trick, its starting to stress me out, I can't do it and I've tryed a million times and it doiesn't work, anyone else that knows how auto merge? Forge Robot link Why is there a link to Forge Robot when there's no actual article about it? Littleicyman 19:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Unlimited money tricks still valid? Are the unlimited money exploits still valid? I've tried both methods on the map "sandbox" without success.Victoriesx42 17:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC)